August 27, 2015 Smackdown results
The August 27, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 25, 2015 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Summary On the first post-SummerSlam SmackDown, The Wyatt Family's heated fight with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose continued, The Dudley Boyz made their triumphant return to SmackDown and Seth Rollins vowed to end Sting at Night of Champions. The Wyatt Family — now a monster stronger — kicked off SmackDown amid a sea of fireflies. “The New Face of Fear” Bray Wyatt and “The New Face of Desolation” Luke Harper introduced “The New Face of Destruction” Braun Strowman to the WWE Universe, citing Sister Abigail for familiarizing the “perfectly imperfect” monster with the Wyatt Family patriarch. The introduction of The Wyatt Family's newest member to SmackDown was quickly interrupted, however, by Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. The “brothers in arms” declared that if they are going down, they are doing it swinging. Despite a tense staredown inside the ring, the new-look Wyatt Family chose to fight another day, deliberately removing themselves from the squared-circle. After a hard-hitting battle, The Dudley Boyz defeated Konnor & Viktor via the Dudley Death Drop in their return to Thursday's hottest show. After the contest, Bubba Ray and D-Von set up a table, only to be interrupted by the sign-carrying New Day, protesting the team's use of the furniture. The WWE Tag Team Champions’ demonstration was to no avail, though, as the duo from Dudleyville proceeded to send Viktor spiraling through the table from the top rope. Neville fought valiantly, but it was a brutal superkick, followed by a Pop-up Powerbomb from Kevin Owens that ended up keeping The Man That Gravity Forgot grounded for the 1-2-3. Charlotte & Becky Lynch battled The Bella Twins in a hard-hitting tag team contest as all three members of Team B.A.D. watched closely while joining the SmackDown commentary team. Once the dust settled in the latest Divas Revolution showdown, Team PCB ended up victorious after the “genetically superior” Diva used Charlotte's Web to pin Brie Bella. Seth Rollins was in his usual boastful form on SmackDown, gloating about his greatness and going so far to say Hollywood stars like Brad Pitt and Channing Tatum would line up to play him in a movie about his story. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion also clearly still tasted some sour grapes as he claimed that Sting was jealous of him. A fired up Rollins then guaranteed that he will not only defeated The Icon at Night of Champions in their WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match, but he would also finish what Triple H started and crush The Stinger's “old bones to dust.” Big Show and Rusev weren't exactly on the same page on Raw in their Eight-Man Tag Team Match and not much changed when they teamed together on SmackDown against Dolph Ziggler & Ryback. The massive duo seemed to be on the verge of victory when The World's Largest Athlete hit The Showoff with the KO Punch, but The Super Athlete took it upon himself to tag into the match and lock in The Accolade on his rival. That decision didn't sit well with the giant Superstar, who proceeded to KO Punch The Bulgarian Brute as he was applying his finishing maneuver, allowing Ziggler to pick up the pinfall victory for his team. Just when it appeared that Dean Ambrose had turned the tables on Sheamus in their hard-hitting main event fight, The Wyatt Family's creepy entrance call rang out as Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Braun Strowman appeared, surrounding the ring. The disturbance allowed The Celtic Warrior to hit a distracted Ambrose with the Brogue Kick for the victory. The menacing Wyatt trio slowly stalked a fallen Ambrose before Roman Reigns’ music hit. The Big Dog exploded out of nowhere to Superman Punch Luke Harper before stepping up to The Wyatt Family's “Black Sheep.” The powerhouse Reigns would end up getting overpowered by “The New Face of Destruction,” though, as he locked in his brutal submission before sending the former Shield muscle crashing to the mat. Results ; ; *The Dudley Boys (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Kevin Owens defeated Neville *PCB (Charlotte & Becky Lynch) defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) *Dolph Ziggler and Ryback (w/ Lana) defeated Big Show and Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) *Sheamus defeated Dean Ambrose Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Reigns and Ambrose interrupted The Wyatt Family SD_833_Photo_003.jpg SD_833_Photo_006.jpg SD_833_Photo_008.jpg SD_833_Photo_010.jpg SD_833_Photo_012.jpg SD_833_Photo_013.jpg The Dudley Boyz v The Ascension SD_833_Photo_019.jpg SD_833_Photo_020.jpg SD_833_Photo_024.jpg SD_833_Photo_028.jpg SD_833_Photo_030.jpg SD_833_Photo_032.jpg Kevin Owens v Neville SD_833_Photo_038.jpg SD_833_Photo_039.jpg SD_833_Photo_041.jpg SD_833_Photo_047.jpg SD_833_Photo_049.jpg SD_833_Photo_051.jpg Becky Lynch & Charlotte v The Bella Twins SD_833_Photo_053.jpg SD_833_Photo_054.jpg SD_833_Photo_056.jpg SD_833_Photo_058.jpg SD_833_Photo_065.jpg SD_833_Photo_068.jpg Seth Rollins sounded off about Sting’s surprise return SD_833_Photo_070.jpg SD_833_Photo_072.jpg SD_833_Photo_074.jpg SD_833_Photo_075.jpg SD_833_Photo_076.jpg SD_833_Photo_077.jpg Sheamus v Dean Ambrose SD_833_Photo_097.jpg SD_833_Photo_099.jpg SD_833_Photo_103.jpg SD_833_Photo_106.jpg SD_833_Photo_113.jpg SD_833_Photo_120.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #836 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #836 at WWE.com * #836 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events